Legend
by dracosword
Summary: Everywhere you go tales of great battles will follow you. Every war, every battles leaves behind chaos, destruction and legends. These legends are told to bring hope to people in times of need. Every legend has a hero behind them. The bigger the problem: the greater the hero is in solving it. This is their story, the story of 4 legends.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and code geass cross over

Legends

A lazy genius, a cold avenger, a lone jinchuriki and a hurting knight/emperor. These 4 heroes would be remembered as legends. Ever y legend has a story behind it and every story has a hero behind. The bigger the problem; the greater the hero is in solving it. This is their story.

The day was ending as a young brown haired, green eyed 15 year old boy was staggering across a forest when he reached an arch which led into a village. As he reached the arch the boy collapses. Shouts can be heard as the gurads see a young boy collapse. His eyes are filled with despair and sadness. This boy's name is Jay Hatare. This boy is the cousin to Suzaku Kururugi and looks exactly like him. On his back there is a beautiful black sword and he is in all black.

Another young black haired in a buck butt hair style and onyx eyed 15 years old boy was kneeling on a field that used to be a training field. ON his back of his navy blue shirt there is a fan. Now it is just a burned ground filled with weapons. The boy's eyes filled with determination and hate is clutching his throat and gasping for air as smoke comes out of his lungs. The boy walks into his house and looks across the living room. He goes to his room and takes some rest. This boy is Susuke Uchiha. He is the last official Uchiha as his entire clan was massacred.

At the west district a young black-ponytail haired 15 year old boy was looking at the clouds. Relaxing. This boy has no expression on his face as he forgets all the troubling and annoying things in his life. He breathes in the fresh air around him and closes his eyes attempting to sleep. Trying to forget all his problems and memories. The wind ruffles his face and he hears a shout from his house. With a sigh he gets up and walks inside. This is Shikamaru Nara. This boy was the lazy genius with an unnatural connection to shadows and suspected by his parents to have inherited the old Nara curse.

Hundreds of miles away in a far desert, a red haired eyebrow less 15 year old is looking across his village. No a village that he was born in. That's all. This boy is tired and in serious pain. A voice in his head is urging him to go on a rampage. This boy eyes are filled with pain and is practically life-less. He raises his hand for a little bit of sand to follow his movement. For him the sand is his only friend. He hears a scream from behind him. He turns around to find a civilian fleeing. This action makes the boy sad. He walks through the village and feeling the glares and sneers. They normally wouldn't do this out of fear but as the leader was there they do it. The boy reaches his house and his 16 and 17 year old siblings stop talking and watch the guy go to his room with their eyes widened. The name of this boy is Gaara no Sabaku. He is the jinchuriki or container of the on-tailed demon shukaku.

2 villages, 4 shinobi, 4 legends.


	2. Chapter 2

-1 year later-

It had been one year since Jay had come into the village. He had been accepted by the Hokage who was a kind man. He joined the ninja academy and since he already knew all the basic jutsu's he was put into his age group. Shikamaru and Sasuke were also in this class. Jay paid attention and was easily one of the best in his class. Shikamaru slept during class and is practically the dead last. Sasuke stared out the class in dream land. He is the prodigy of the class and the best. The bell ringed for lunch and the teacher left. Jay takes his ramen out to the training ground and climbs a tree. He rests on the trunk ready to eat when he hears a familiar voice yelling. "You think you're so cool and great! I could beat you a hundred times over! Believe it! I'm going to become Hokage!"

Jay sighed. The one who shouted it was Naruto Uzumaki. He's the dead-last of the class and class clown. Naruto always bragged about his ninja skills but in truth he sucked. He always's made a fool out of himself trying to be better than sasuke but never beat him. Naruto was annoying as heck. He was a loudmouth blond and when he said loud he meant it. Glancing to is right he noticed a crowd gathering. It didn't last a second. Naruto was defeated and Susuke reigned supreme. This was the usual. Then came the insults.

"Get out of here Naruto!"

"Ya. Sasuke-kun doesn't lose to loser like you!"

"You're so weak!"

Honestly Jay was tired and annoyed by the insults. He may get annoyed at Naruto but he didn't hate him. In fact he actually respected him, after all he doubted that anybody could get away from trained Chunin at their age. Also Naruto's ridiculous stamina and pain tolerance.

The bell rang and everyone went inside. Everyone took their places and their sensei Iruka came inside. "Okay class! Time for a review of the Hokages!" A sigh.

Time passed with Sasuke not even caring about class. Shikamaru sleeping and Jay thinking. As the end bell ringed Iruka's voice rang out. "Remember to study for graduation next week."

Everyone left class with the exception of Sasuke, Shikamaru, Jay and Naruto. Sasuke left. Iruka glanced up at his work and noticed his three remaining students and sighs. With the flick of his wrist something hits Shikamaru waking him up. "Get out of class already. It's time to go home."

Not bothering to reply Shikamaru yawns and leaves. Iruka then turns his attention to the remaining two. Naruto was looking down for the first time and Jay was being Jay. Iruku worrying about Naruto asks "You okay Naruto?"

Naruto nods but still looks down. "You don't look okay?"

Naruto looks up at him with pleading eyes. "I still don't get how to do clone jutsu. Every time I try I always fail. I don't think I can pass the test."

Jay looks gets his stuff and leaves. Before he exits he stops at Naruto's desk causing them to look up at him. To Naruto he say's "I would probably recommend using that jutsu in front of a Hyugaa."

Not bothering to hear Naruto's reply he leaves. He looked around thinking. **1 year. It's been 1 year since I came to this village. I hope everyone back home is all right.**

1 week later

"Alright, everybody line up! We'll call your name and then you'll follow me." Roared the booming voice of Iruka, over the loud students. The chatter quieted down as Iruka called the first student. Following this all the students either came out smiling with a headband on or crying without a head band.

"Hatare Jay!" Quietly Jay got up and followed the chunnin. He went through a door which opened to a bigger room. Iruka sat down with 3 others. "First we would like to you to perform a substitution with the chair."

A small poof resounded and then the young man was replaced by a chair. The chunnin who were in shock at seeing the near perfect substitution without hand signs eyes had widened as they look around the room trying to find the young man, because even though there was a chair there was no Jay Hatare. Or so they thought. Everyone was silent when a sigh cut through the silence. "Jay, will you please come out of that corner." Iruka demanded. To emphasize this point he threw a chalk at a random corner. The chalk stopped before it hit the corner and out of the corner came Jay with a smirk on his face. The instructors in shock that they couldn't even detect the kid and he was in the same room they were in. "Stealth skills. 100 %" said Iruka smiling. The other chunnin weren't able to reply, wondering how someone who wasn't even a gennin yet had evaded them.

"Transformation jutsu, please." Demanded Mizuki a blue-haired chunnin and Iruka's helper.

Jay not knowing who to transform into transformed into Naruto. At the sight of Naruto however he noticed something. 2 of the chunnin eyes filled themselves with hatred and MIzuki's smile became forced and his eyes filled with ambition. Iruka changed too but one into sadness. **Why? Naruto is just 16 yet grown men seem to hate him. Narutos pranks aren't that bad. I wonder if Iruka-sensei would tell me if I asked him about it later?**

He filled the information for later. "Make clones." Demanded Mizuki, this time without the please. **Screw later. I'm going to ask now.**

He made 4 successful clones. Iruka and the other teachers nodded. Irukua smiled at him and said. "Congratulations. You are now a genin of the village hidden in the leaves." Jay stepped forward and took his head band. Taking his headband he stares at the symbol for the longest time. Reaching a decision he ties it around his head. Iruka gets up to take him out when Iruka heard. "May I ask a question sensei?"

Iruka surprised because Jay Hatare never asked questions nevertheless he nodded. "Why does everyone people hate Naruto so much?"

Iruka froze along with the other chunnin. MIzuki however smiled. "Well you see my dear we don't hate him. We just disagree on our definition of fun." The other teachers nodded relieved looking pathetic. Iruka didn't answer however, his mind in the past.

Jay however gave them a dead-panned look "I'm a ninja. Not an idiot. I know when you guys are lying and when you're not." Mizuki's eyes twitched as an inner demon of his roared. "How dare this boy call me out? He's going to get it. I will make you pay brat!"

Mizuki smiled "Now why would you think that. We're telling the perfect truth." Mizuki took his shoulder and led him away. Looking back to see the door closed Mizuki drops a paper to the ground visibly. "Oh my I dropped a piece of paper." He said that and left. Grabbing the paper from the ground Jay left out the back door. The piece of paper had instructions on it. 'Meet me at the dark forest at 9:00.' Now Jay was an excellent judge of character and knew MIzuki wasn't exactly the kind teacher he had portrayed himself to be. Growing up in political house he had a knack for these things, but even he couldn't fathom why Mizuki wanted to see him. **Well it can't be that bad. I'll just go.** Jay decided to go thinking that it wouldn't be that bad. Oh how wrong he was. What he learned that day would change his life.

Tired. That's how Shikamaru felt like. After going through the first and second tests he was exhausted. **This is so troublesome. Why did I even agree to be a ninja?** He sighed and put his head on the table. His friend Chouji was munching on a bag of chips. Hearing his friends sigh he pretty much guessed what he was thinking and chuckled. Chouji went up first because his last name was Akimichi. Shikamaru had slept through most of the test and it was a wonder that he even made it this far. However Shikamaru was the smartest person in his entire class. He was just lazy. "Shikamaru Nara!" Hearing his name being called he lifted his and sighed. "Tch. So troublesome." He walked over to Iruka and followed him into the room. Iruka sat with the other teachers. "Substitute with the chair." He yawned and poofed away without hand signs. The teachers all except Iruka were shocked at how the person with the second lowest marks could do something like that. Iruka smiled and nodded while he thought. **That kid probably was just too lazy to bring his hands up.** Iruka was right. Shikamaru walked over and sat on the chair. Did I mention that he slouched while walking?

"Make a transformation please." The request came from Iruka. Still sitting he transformed into his friend Chouji and then poofed back. "Make a clone please." He made 2 perfect clones and walked away with a Headband in hand. He looked at his headband. "So troublesome. I hope I get time to sleep." He exited to backdoor and met up with Chouji. They walked to a silent meadow and stared at the clouds. Shikamaru had his hands behind his head and had closed his eyes. Chouji was munching on his chips.

Uchiha Sasuke was annoyed. Annoyed that he had to take this little test. Annoyed at all his fan-girls who were obsessed with him. However he was annoyed that he wasn't strong enough to kill a certain man. With thoughts of murder on his mind Sasuke was staring cold-eyed with his chin rested on his hands while they were rested on his elbows. He could feel the looks he was being given. From jealousy, to admiration. This was usual to Sasuke however. As the new head of the Uchiha clan everyone looked at him. "Uchiha Sasuke!" He wordlessly followed Iruka. When Sasuke came into the room the instructors had high hopes. If a Nara and a nameless kid could do well then so could the Uchiha genius. He did the work, got his hiatei and left without uttering a single word. Sasuke hated it. Whenever people looked at him they saw an Uchiha not Sasuke. **Damn you Itachi. I hate and I will kill you for making me and others orphans.** Sasuke's thoughts went to some small kids.

Depression was a norm in the life of the one Uzumaki Naruto. As a young child he was often beat up and hated. He failed the genin exams twice in a row and the villagers glared at him. To top it off he was an orphan with no parents and no friends. The closest people he could call friends was hound-nii, Iruka, the hokage, Shikamaru and Choji (just for the fact that they were the only ones that never teased him). Now however topped everything off, he had just just failed the genin exams and now he would behind his age level. Parents had come to pick up their child and Naruto was staring at them longingly wondering for his own parents. The parents were glaring at him in hate and disgust and muttering around his back. "Isn't that him?"

"Yeah. He's the demo"

"Shut up! Do you want anybody to hear?"

Depressed Naruto did not notice a man behind him. "It hurts doesn't it?"

Naruto whipped his head around at the familiar voice. Standing there was MIzuki who was staring at him kindly. While Mizuki did hate him he made an effort not to. He was kind to Naruto at times and his second favorite teacher. "You shouldn't be so sad. There's always next year."

Naruto's eyes were close to tears. "I know sensei but I wanted to at least pass this year. After this year I'll be older than everyone else."

Mizuki faced changed into a thoughtful and pitiful look. "Well, there is a way you can become a genin. It's old and hard but I think you can do it." Smiling at him and continued. "It's your specialty after all."

Leaning down he whispered something in Naruto's ear. His eyes widened and then set themselves into a determined look.

Umino Iruka was sleeping in his bed deep in thought about something that happened 16 years ago. Images of a younger Iruka being dragged away flashed through. One image however stuck though.

Flash back 16 years ago

 _Everything was in chaos as Umino Iruka was dragged away from the battlefield. The village was being attacked by a demon in the shape of a nine-tailed fox. Iruka knew that demon. Iruka knew about the tailed beast. Each was strong that a single swish of its tail felled mountains. For 2 fleeting seconds he stared right into its eyes and what he saw stayed with him for the rest of his life. Hate. So much hate into blood-filled eyes._

Flash back end

A knock came taking him out his musings. He opened the door to meet face-to-face with a panicked ninja. "Iruka! Come quickly! The hokage has called a meeting! Naruto has stolen the forbidden scroll."

Iruka was fully awake and was at the hokage tower in less than a minute. "Did you hear, the demon brat stole the forbidden scroll."

"Yeah, why did the Hokage even let someone like him try to be a ninja." Whispers like that were being thrown all around him.

After the Hokage officially informed them of what happened, he ordered them to find Naruto alive.

Iruka set out immediately. **Naruto, where are you?**

It was time. Once he had become a genin the first thing that Jay had done was go to the tailor and request a pure, black trench coat with a red outline. He had seen a trench coat of this type when he had watched a anime back home called sword art online. He then prepared his shuriken and kunai by putting it in their hoisters. He then bought another hoister for threads and smoke bombs. Finally he put his sword on his back and left.

The way Mizuki asked him to go to the forest of death had been suspicious and Jay just had to prepare for the worst.

When he arrived at the forest of death, he was greeted with the sight of Naruto trying to learn something from a scroll. **Wait, isn't that the forbidden scroll. Why does Naruto have it? This is suspicious.**

He decided to wait it out and see what was really going on here. He didn't have to wait long, Iruka arrived 2 minutes later.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" He yelled out in anger.

Naruto wasn't worried though. "Wow Iruka-sensei! You found me. One day, you're going to have to tell me how to do it. Anyway, I passed the test. I learnt a jutsu from the scroll, I can become a genin right?"

 **Test? Is this really a test?** Jay thought confused. **Then why does sensei sound so angry?**

"Ah, iruka. It seems that you've found Naruto?" A familiar voice said. Jay peered around the tree to find Mizuki.

 **I get it now. It's a set-up, and Naruto fell right into it.**

"Mizuki, what are you doing?" Iruka yelled surprised.

"What am I doing? What are you doing protecting that demon." Mizuki asked.

"He's no demon. He's Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha." Iruka yelled, enraged.

"Demon?" Naruto wondered.

"That's right! You're the reincarnation of the nine-tailed fox that almost destroyed konoha. That's why everyone hates you. Now I'll be doing everyone a favor by killing you." He reveled much to the protest of Iruka. Jay who was hidden was shocked as well.

Then Mizuki threw a shuriken half his size straight at Naruto. Naruto just stood there frozen in shock, Iruka pushed Naruto down and stood straight in the shurikens path. He waited for the pain of it entering his body but nothing came.

Jay had finally come out of the open and sliced the shuriken. "You!" Mizuki yelled.

"So, this is the reason you made me come here. Big mistake, cause I'm going to be the one that captures you."

"Is that so? I called you here so I could kill you and blame it on the demon." He yelled angrily at Jay.

"Iruka-sensei, why don't you sit down and let me and Naruto handle this. What do you say Naruto?" Jay smirked.

Naruto had finally gotten his bearings. "I couldn't agree more." He went and stood by Jay's side. "Let me show you my new technique. It's called the SHADOW CLONE JUTSU." Naruto put his right and middle fingers of both hands together to make a plus sing.

In a puff, 20 or so Narutos appeared. The"Is that so? I called you here so I could kill you and blame it on the demon." He yelled angrily at Jay.

"Iruka-sensei, why don't you sit down and let me and Naruto handle this. What do you say Naruto?" Jay smirked.

Naruto had finally gotten his bearings. "I couldn't agree more." He went and stood by Jay's side. "Let me show you my new technique. It's called the SHADOW CLONE JUTSU." Naruto put his right and middle fingers of both hands together to make a plus sing.

In a puff, 20 or so Narutos appeared. They all charged Mizuki, the original and Jay charged him and cries of Mizukis pain echoed across Konoha.

After the fighting was over and everything calmed down, Naruto remembered Mizuki's words. He turned to Jay, with a feeling of dread.

"you know Naruto, I think we went a bit over the top." He told him.

"Why don't you hate me? I'm the nine-tailed fox aren't I?" Naruto asks him. His voice trembled, he was afraid of the accusation that Jay would surely throw at him.

Jay took out a kunai and slashed across Narutos hand, surprising Naruto. Blood gushed out. "You bleed like any other human. You grew up alone, with nothing but the villagers hate. Yet your goal is to earn their acceptance. You have every right to hate each and every one of the people in this village. Yet, you don't and that's enough to prove that you're not a demon. Anyway, I've seen demons in the form of humans, trust me, your not one of them"

"That's right." Iruka agreed. "I saw the nine-tailed fox when I was a kid. In it's there was nothing but hate, yet the only thing I can find in your eyes is happiness. You are not the nine-tailed fox. You are Uzumaki Naruto, a proud genin of the village hidden in the leaves." Iruka then tied his headband around Narutos forehead.

When Naruto heard these word, he was shocked. Tears of happiness rolled down his cheeks and the he broke his own personal record of being silent at any given time other than sleep. Then...

"Yeah! I'm a genin DATTEBAYO." Naruto yelled.

Jay laughed at Naruto's childish antics. Iruka joined in with Jay and they soon left the forest with Jay carrying an unconscious Mizuki over him.

Meanwhile, the Hokage had been watching everything in his crystal glass. He smiled at Jays acceptance of Naruto.

"With this however, the number of genins are uneven. I guess I can put one of them in an apprenticeship."

He then laid out ten pictures. Hiruzen had a good feeling about these genin, although the the Yamanaka and the Haruno were a bit doubtful.

He then put up the pictures of three jounin. **Hmm. I'm going to need another one, but who?**

"Hokage-sama, I finished my mission." A purple-haired woman with a plain looking trench-coat burst in.

Suddenly, the old man had an idea. He found the pictures of three students and assembled them. No matter how he looked at them, he couldn't find a fault with putting these three in a team. He looked at every possible good and bad thing about putting this particular teacher for these three kids and weighed the positives and negatives(Good that might happen vs. Bad that probably will happen.). The good won. He then looked up at the woman.

Another shout of anger could be heard around Konoha making citizens wonder who could be making this much noise at night.


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"Jay walked into the academy for what he believed the last time. The week since he had first become a genin had been boring, he had gotten 2 other trench coats and nothing. He spent most of his time reading. It was an amazing book called "Tales of gutsy ninja". The author was some guy called Jiraya, but what intrigued was that the main character was named Naruto. That led him to believe that his friend's parents named him after the main character in the book and he researched all the people who owned the book. There weren't many, which really disappointed him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongBased on physical similarities, none of them had any real similarities to Naruto. In fact, the fourth Hokage is the only one with real similarities, and that's only because of the blond hair. I don't even know what he looks like other than the hokage faces on the mountain side. Wait, why would no one have a single picture?/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He was interrupted from his thoughts, when he sensed someone behind him. He went into auto-pilot and flipped the person and brought out his kunai. "Calm down! It's just me, Dattebayo." Naruto yelled out in panic./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jay put back his kunai as he sighed. "Don't sneak up on me like that Naruto." Meanwhile his fan-girls squealed and screamed into the air. Jay just sighed in annoyance. Everyone calmed down when iruka entered the room./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Congratulations on the passing the exam, from now on you are no longer academy students. You will be put in teams and trained to be a ninja of Konoha." Iruka said. He then started on teams./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Team 1 will be…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Really Jay could only remember three teams. "Team three will be… Hyuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Akimichi Choji." All the fangirls groaned in disappointment and some were actually demanding Iruka to put themselves in Sasukes team. One word from Iruka shut them up though./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Team 8 will be… Uzumaki Naruto…" Iruka started. Naruto jumped up and down and cheered loudly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nara Shikamarua and Yamanaka Ino." Iruka finished. Shikamaru groaned and Ino started complaining./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Team ten will be… Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura and Aburame Shino." Iruka said. Finally after Jay was the only one left Iruka started "Since we have an odd number of students passing, a jounin has accepted to take Jay on as his apprentice." Jay nodded./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Now, your mentors will meet you in one hour. Go and finish up lunch." Iruka stated. However just then something came in view. Three kunai launched themselves straight at them. Jay, Sasuke and Shikamaru had thrown them./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The thing skillfully dodged and crashed into the window. A human came out with a banner that read "Mitorashi Anko. Badass teacher."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Everyone, even Naruto just stared at her. "Team three, you're with me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Iruka just sighed. "Anko-san. We still have an hour left before the scheduled time. They have lunch now."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Anko laughed awkwardly. "I.. uh… just wanted to take them out for lunch. That's right, I'll kill two birds in with one stone."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Team three, go with your sensei. Everyone else, go get lunch." Iruka ordered./p  
p class="MsoNormal"For Jay, lunch was nothing less than a battlefield. His enemy: fan girls. They would group together and try to capture him. He shuddered thinking about what would happen to them if they were able to get ahold of him. In fact, he learned his skill in blending in with the surrounding to evade capture./p  
p class="MsoNormal" Finally after 1 hour was up, he headed back to the academy classroom and sat in a corner. One after another adults showed up and took their genin's./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He noticed Narutos teacher was man with a cigarette in his mouth and the fire county symbol on his pouch./p  
p class="MsoNormal" Shino's teacher was a female with red eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" After about an hour left, Jay was the only genin left. He got bored and started reading "Tales of a gutsy ninja." Again./p  
p class="MsoNormal"In the back of his mind he wondered how the other genin teams were faring./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emAbout 2 hours ago./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sasuke, Chouji and Hinata had followed Anko to a dango shop and ordered. "Alright, let's get introduction down before the food arrives." She declared./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Like what?" Chouji asked, a bit excited at the prospect of food./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Tell me your likes, your dislikes, your hobbies, your goal, and your favorite torcher method." Anko answered./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hinata let out an "Eeep!" at the last one./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Just kidding, take the last one out; but tell me the rest." Anko said./p  
p class="MsoNormal""M-my n-name is Hyuga H-Hinata. I-I l-like t-those w-who d-don't g-give u-up." She blushed, thinking of Naruto. "I-I d-dislike p-people w-who p-push o-others d-down and are r-rude. M-my h-hobbies are gardening and my g-goal is to be a g-good n-ninja so my c-clan w-will be proud o-of me." Hinata finished/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Anko nodded. strongFrom her blush earlier, she might have a crush on someone; but thank god she's not a fan girl. She's a bit unconfident for a Hyuga though, we're going to have to work on that./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alright, thank you Stutters-chan." Anko thanked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""S-stutters-chan?" Hinata asked surprised./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Unless you lose your stutters, that's your name." Anko told her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Your next, chubby." Anko told Chouji./p  
p class="MsoNormal""My name's Akimichi Chouji and I like food. I dislike those you hurt other over their appearance and my hobbies are eating and gazing at the clouds with my friends." Chouji said./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Anko nodded. "Thanks chubby, your next duckbutt." /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sasuke gritted his teeth and answered. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like Ren who I consider my little brother. I dislike loud and annoying people. My hobbies are training and playing with Ren. My dream, no it's not a dream because I'm going to make it a reality. I will protect those I care about and kill a certain man."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Anko was surprised. strongGiven his past I can understand him being an avenger, and his looks must have attracted lots of fan girls. Yet, I don't understand where this desire to protect people comes from. Not that I'm complaining./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Emo." Anko declared. Sasuke didn't react to her declaration however./p  
p class="MsoNormal""My name is Mitarashi Anko and I like Dango and torturing people. I dislike a certain snake. My hobbies are torturing people and my goal is to kill the snake I mentioned. On that note let's eat lunch."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hinata was still a bit creped out after the information that Anko revealed about her-self. After a while Anko explained how they weren't fully genin yet and that they needed to pass a test./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Back to the present:-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Anko's team was not the only team that received the test. Every team had been told that. Everyone but Jay that. He was still in the room, reading the book and waiting for his mentor. 2 hours had passed since he arrived from lunch, but he didn't mind. He enjoyed peace and quiet, especially since he never had any in the past. strongBad Jay, you're not Suzaku anymore. You're hatare Jay, a genin of Konoha./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Finally the door slid open to reveal a man with a mask covering half his face. His headband covered his left eye and his hair was white and it went upward./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hatare Jay?" He asked Jay. When Jay nodded, he pointed toward the roof. br / "Meet me on the roof in less than a minute." He then disappeared in a puff of smoke./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongHe meets me two hours late and all he says is to meet him on the roof in less than a minute. Not happening./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Taking his time, Jay goes to the roof 5 minutes after the given time. "You're late." Greeted Jay./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jay ignored him in favor of the much more interesting book. "Alright, put it away." The jonin ordered./p  
p class="MsoNormal""First of all tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future." The man asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""My name is Hatare Jay, I like this book and my trench coat. My dislikes are war and those start war and my dream for the future is to live in a war-free world. Oh I almost forgot, my hobbies are reading "a tale of a gutsy ninja" and living." Jay stated./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kakashi looked at him boredly. strongThe third Hokage was right; he does look like a brunette Minato. He even reads the same book he does. Hmm, weird dream and his last hobby are a bit weird. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like a lot of things and I dislike only some things. I don't have many hobbies and I don't have much of a dream." Kakashi informed, looking at student./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He was replied with a dead-pan stare from Jay. strongApart from his name, I didn't find much else./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alright, time to go to business. Usually genin have to pass another test put by their jonin instructor to truly become a genin." Kakashi reveled in Jay's eyes widening. "However, you are not a normal genin. You are my apprentice, per say. So basically, you're already a genin. There are conditions though, since you are my only student I will still be sent on missions. During that time you will have to train yourselves and you are not allowed on missions." Jay nodded./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Good, now meet me at training ground 3:00 am tomorrow morning." Kakashi told him. He then disappeared./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Meet me at the training at 3:00 am he says. He probably won't show up till seven." Jay complained./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He then walked out of the academy and into the road. After a few minutes' walk, Jay saw an orphanage and went towards it. As he entered the orphanage the lady at the front desk saw him and smiled. "Welcome Jay."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hello Kineko-san, I'm here to see the kids." He greeted the lady./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Her eyes immediately put on a warning look. "Be careful with them, they're always so rowdy when you visit."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"An awkward look entered his eyes, as he remembered his times with the kids. He opened the door to the play-ground where all the kids were playing. One by one they noticed him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey! Jay-nii sans back." One yelled and they all ran up to him with excitement and full of childish innocence./p  
p class="MsoNormal" He played around with the kids for the rest of the day, and then he left for home promising that he would come by again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongI knew it, that guy has absolutely no time sense at all. /strongJay cursed. It had already been three hours since three and his so-called mentor didn't show up. In his spare time Jay read for about an hour. After that he had trained for about 2 hours and now he was taking a break. After all, if that son of a kunai showed up then and ordered him to start training, he'd be dead. Of course he couldn't die because of his curse, but you guys get the idea./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After about 20 minutes of resting, a small pop appeared. Out of the smoke Hatake Kakahi stepped out with an orange book in his hand. "Sorry, I got lost on the road of life."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jay blinked./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kakashi eye-smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongIs this guy for real, does he seriously expect me to believe that? A three year old wouldn't believe that! Heck, even Naruto won't believe that and that's saying something. /strongThen something struck Jay. strongWait, he wants me to get mad. He's trying to make me look like a fool, don't follow his rules Hatare. It's time to change the rules./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, it's really confusing isn't it? So many twist and turns and cross-roads and T-junctions and many others." Jay replied after he regained his composure./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kakashi just nodded while he was thinking. strongInteresting, this kid regained his composure so quickly. Did he realize that I just do that to annoy people? /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kakashi smiled a real smile, however the mask made sure that Jay didn't see it. strongIt also looks like he's been training. All my previous kids just rested until I got here and then started yelling at me. This is enough to make me want to keep him./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""So, let's get on with training. Follow me." Kakashi walked away at a quick pace, not waiting behind for Jay./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongIf we're not training here why the heck did he want me here? /strongJay thought annoyed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"They walked for a while until Jay saw another training grounds; Jay thought he heard voice from there./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aren't there other people here in this training ground?" Jay asked. Kakashi nodded, but didn't elaborate./p  
p class="MsoNormal"When they reached the center of the training ground, Jay blanched back as if he saw a ghost. There was someone standing with his hands on his hips. Jay shook and Kakashi took notice of it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kakashi followed his eye-sight and understood why he was trembling. There, standing in all his glory was Might Guy. He was wearing his usual outfit… which consisted of GREEN SPANDEX, and bowl cut hair with EXTRA FURRY eye-brows./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongSo much green! Who the hell is this guy? I think I'm scared for life." /strongJay thought horrified./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yosh! It was so youthful of you to bring you youthful student to train with extra-youthful students!" Guy put himself with nice guy pose. His hand was straight out with a thumbs up and his teeth widened in a smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongWait, did his teeth just shine? /strongJay was horrified now./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Right, this is my newest apprentice, Hatare Jay. I brought him here to work with you." Kakashi told Guy./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hello there Jay, meet my most youth-ful students." Gai said and left his students to introduce them./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hi, I'm Rock Lee." Jay stared in horror as a mini-Guy appeared. strongI'm definitely scared for life./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The girl walked up to him. "Hi, I'm TenTen. That guy who's sulking over there is Hyuga Neji."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hi, I'm Hatare Jay and I just graduated from the academy." After he finished Neji let out a scoff. Jay glared at him. "What exactly are you scoffing about girl-boy?" Jay challenged./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm wondering why I have to train with a newbie. No matter how good you are you're just a rookie."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well I bet this newbie will beat you to the ground." Jay challenged./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "There is no need for a battle, fate decrees that I will definitely win." Neji told him and walked away./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm sorry about my teammate. He's just a jerk." TenTen told him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Gai looked disappointed at Neji. "You three decide and start sparring. I'll go to Neji." Guy told him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""How do we decide who's going to fight?" Jay asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We usually decide by taking a random piece of paper. If it says fight you fight." TenTen produced three pieces of paper and the three took a random paper./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He opened up his piece of paper. It said FIGHT./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He showed it TenTen. "Yosh, I will youth-fully cheer you two on from the sidelines." Lee declared. Jay nodded, as he realized that his opponent was TenTen./p  
p class="MsoNormal""3… 2… 1… Fight!" With a speed that Jay could only follow with his eyes Lee disappeared from the middle./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Just then Jay's eyes widened as some sharp piece of metal flew toward him. He dodged toward the right, his eyes widened again seeing another set of sharp projectile aimed at him. He dodged it by doing a 180 around it. He suddenly threw multiple shuriken up in the air. TenTen glanced up at it for a second, but that second was enough. He ran with a ninja wire almost invisibly in his hands. He kept dodging the shuriken by a hair breath. strongDamn, she's getting closer each shot. Good thing my plans set in motion./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongYou think that I wouldn't notice that those shuriken were just for distraction. I'll cut that ninja wire to pieces. Still, for someone who just reached genin he did good holding up this long against me./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Meanwhile in the branch, Kakashi noticed what Jay was doing. strongI must say, I'm impressed. For a new genin he certainly can make good traps. I wonder if Guy's student will notice the trap./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"TenTen let a lot of projectiles loose. 10 or so headed toward him while the others headed straight for his wires. She grinned and stepped on a cut wire. strongDamn, she cut the wires. /strongJay grinned despite himself. strongShe's good. If she hadn't underestimated me, she might have won this fight. Too bad, she fell right for my trap./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"With a swift motion Jay unsheathed his blade and ran straight for her, at a speed that surprised her. She wasn't that pressured though, she knew people who were faster. What she didn't expect was to be pulled from under her foot. "What?" She asked surprised./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jay had pulled out the ninja wire under her leg and tripped her. He reached her and kicked het toward a tree. It wasn't any tree, that tree had a shuriken imbedded in it. She was heading straight for the projectile. TenTen grinned. strongDoes he think that I can't dodge that, what a rookie mist- wait is that an explosion shuriken? Oh no, I'd better get out of here quick./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A second later, the tree blew up and Jay rushed over to the closest side that she could have went to survive that blast. He hadn't meant to kill her, he knew that she would be able to escape that. However she would be injured, he could take her on after this./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He looked around to realize that she wasn't there. Suddenly a barrage of projectiles barraged straight at him. strongHow many does this woman have? /strongJay thought bewilderedly./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He jumped up really quickly looking down to see where TenTen was. He was suddenly hit from behind and before he fell to the ground he was held upside down with his own sword to his neck. Jay looked to see TenTen sticking under the tree./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I surrender." Jay said seeing no other option./p  
p class="MsoNormal"TenTen nodded and released him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The next fight was between Jay and Lee. This match was nothing similar to the first match. While the first match was a wait for it by thinking several steps ahead this match was just a brawl./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rock Lee easily outclassed him in speed and strength, however Jays eyes could see normally at mach 2 level. If he hadn't had his eyes he would have lost in the first 2 seconds of the match. Because of his eyes, he had lasted for about 5 minutes before Lee landed the finishing blow. Jay was covered in bruises while Lee only had one bruise that Jay cause on his entire body./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Seeing him Jays eyes widened. He had sent a Kunai to where Lee was going to go to. However Lee had dodged it perfectly, but his kunais had torn the bandages on his hands. strongHoly, how much does this guy train?/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"His whole hand was covered in bruises. Lee noticed his staring. "There is something I have to prove to somebody. I have to prove that I, who cannot use either ninjutsu or genjutsu will become famous on taijutsu alone./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jay then realized something. strongHe's right. He didn't use a single jutsu this whole time. I have no excuse, I lost. Completely. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jay got up. "I won't forget you. I will beat you." Jay declared./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
